It's War, Then
by Yoon Ame
Summary: EXO, BAP, dan BtOB dulunya ada dalam satu agensi sebagai grup detektif. Tiba-tiba mereka dibubarkan dan menyisakan misteri. Sementara, ada organisasi gelap yang sudah merencanakan semua ini. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

_"It's War, Then"_

_Cast :_

_EXO, BAP, BToB_

_Cameo :_

_Kwon Yuri SNSD_

_Seo Joo Hyun SNSD_

_Son Na Eun A-Pink_

**Warning : OOC, miss-typo, boyxboy, EXOshidae, ApinkxBtOB, BAPxSecret, dll.**

**Summary :**

**Mereka semua awalnya adalah satu tim. Yongguk, Suho, Kris, dan Eunkwang adalah empat pilar utama dari grup detektif bernama BtEP (Born to Extraordinary Perfect). Tapi, mereka dibubarkan secara mendadak dan diadu domba hingga saling pecah. Sementara itu, sosok jahat mulai menjalankan rencananya. Dapatkan BtEP kembali bersama dan mengalahkan musuh mereka?**

**~BtEP GO!~**

Angin semilir berhembus menerpa rambut seorang lelaki itu. Ia meremas pelan kaleng di tangannya dan menatap langit yang—yah—lagi-lagi membuat ia teringat kawan-kawannya.

"Kalian dimana...? Apa kalian sehat dan menjaga pola makan kalian...?" Gumam cowok itu, lalu terkekeh sendiri. "Kalian lebih baik siap aku omeli kalau kita bisa bertemu lagi," tambahnya.

Matanya kembali menuju ke taman. Anak-anak kecil sedang berlarian dan tertawa dengan bebas. Ah, momen yang sangat membuatnya merinding karena teringat saat Youngjae dan Daehyun berkejaran seperti itu juga. Kekanakan. Himchan sendiri pun sering kesal dengan ketidak-kompakan mereka berdua. Tapi, itulah Youngjae dan Daehyun.

Himchan melirik jam tangannya. Harusnya ini sudah waktunya kedua kawan lamanya itu menyusulnya ke tempat ini setelah upacara kelulusan mereka. Yah, namanya juga anak baru lulus SMA. Masih suka _ngaret_. Masih suka babibu tapi nyatanya bohong. Himchan memaklumi mereka berdua.

"Ini semua karenamu, karena semua tingkahmu, karena semua ulahmu, karena semua—"

"Oh! Diamlah, Youngjae!"

Dan, yak, inilah dia dua sekawan itu.

"Senior!"

Yoo Youngjae.

"Mama!"

Dan, Jung Daehyun.

Mereka berdua berjalan pelan menuju Himchan yang sudah membentangkan tangannya lebar. Saat keduanya ada di dekapan Himchan, langsung—

_Bletak!_

"Sudah telat, berisik pula! Apa yang aku katakan tentang datang jam 3 tepat? Kalian itu sungguh ceroboh dan aku tak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkan kalian, tahu?" Himchan mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya.

Youngjae menghela nafasnya. "Huh... Setelah setahun tidak bertemu, kau masih saja... Aish..."

Daehyun tertawa kecil sambil melirik Youngjae. Kemudian, ia menatap seniornya lagi, "Lama tak jumpa, wakil ketua Himchan." Daehyun tersenyum lebar dan langsung mendapat tepukan di kepala oleh Himchan.

"Aku senang melihat kalian sehat. Hahaha..." Himchan tertawa.

_Sreeett! _Firasat Himchan langsung menangkap aura yang ia sudah tidak asing lagi. Aura kental berwarna hitam itu.

"Tunjukan dirimu, EXO Kai." Geram Himchan.

Seseorang muncul dari balik pohon. Ia adalah Kim Jong In, alias Kai.

"Tsk. Masih bermain mama-mama-an sementara kalian sudah lulus SMA. Entahlah, aku merasa aneh pernah seagensi dengan kalian." Sindir Kai dengan keras. Himchan menggeletukkan giginya.

"Kau boleh menghinaku, tapi tidak dengan junior-juniorku." Himchan melindungi kedua juniornya dengan membentangkan tangannya.

"Setahun tak bertemu kau jadi makin lengah. Bermain-main dengan sekelilingmu dan membuatmu jadi mangsa yang mudah diterkam—"

_Swiiitt!_

"—kapan saja~"

Kai tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Himchan dan berbisik di telinganya. Sementara, Youngjae dan Daehyun mundur selangkah saking terkejutnya.

"Kau salah bicara." Himchan tersenyum dan mengisyaratkan sesuatu pada Kai.

Kai melirik pinggangnya yang sudah diancam mata pisau miliknya sendiri.

"Cih." Kai mendengus. Kemudian, ia pun pergi dari belakang Himchan setelah ia mendapatkan kembali pisau miliknya.

"Satu hal, Himchan—"

Kai berhenti sebelum benar-benar pergi. Himchan menatap Kai dengan tatapan santai tapi serius.

"—kau akan segera mati."

Kai pun menghilang dari balik pohon.

"I-Ia tidak serius kan, senior?" Tanya Daehyun takut. Himchan menggeleng, "harusnya kau hafal karakter Kai," jawab Himchan pelan.

Tapi dibalik itu, Himchan menangkap sesuatu yang kini jadi membuatnya risih. Perkembangan Kai sudah begitu pesat sementara Himchan sendiri tak banyak berlatih setelah pembubaran BtEP. Ia memang menjadi mangsa yang lengah dan bisa diterkam kapan saja saat ini. Dan ia—secara tak langsung—takut.

_"Yongguk, aku butuh kau di sini..." _Pesan Himchan kepada angin.

**~BtEP GO!~**

_-Star Museum High School-_

"Do Kyung Soo, selamat atas kelulusanmu." Seorang gadis bernama Kwon Yuri memberi salam kelulusan kepada D.O.

"Oh, iya, terimakasih. Hehehe..." D.O mengangguk malu pada seseorang yang Tao sebut sebagai 'kakaknya'. Kelihatan sekali ada hubungan spesial di antara mereka.

"Kau melihat Tao? Aku ingin memberi salam juga untuknya." Yuri terlihat sangat sumringah menyebut nama itu.

"Sepertinya masih di lapangan. Aku akan mencarinya—"

"Tak usah!" Cegat Yuri. "Aku akan berikan surprise padanya! Aku akan tunggu di sini sampai dia datang." Yuri tersenyum.

"Terserah maumu saja," D.O mengangkat bahunya, "well, aku akan pergi. Bye, kak Yuri." D.O senyum pada Yuri dan sebaliknya.

D.O berjalan keluar gerbang sekolahnya dan Kai sudah ada di sana, menanti dengan kesal di balik dinding pagar sekolah.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya D.O.

"Himchan," Kai merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan pisaunya yang tadi sempat direbut Himchan, "ia sudah bersama Youngjae dan Daehyun kembali." Ucap Kai sebal.

"Oh, kau akan kalah telak lagi, Kai~" ejek D.O. "Ingat terakhir kali kau menantang Youngjae dan Daehyun sekaligus? Meskipun mereka pasangan yang aneh, tapi—"

"Di pihak siapa kau sebenarnya, huh?" Kai memicing pada D.O.

"Hei, kita semua tadinya rekan. Meskipun, yah, setelah faktanya ternyata Yongguk memonopoli agensi kita saat itu. Tapi, hargailah mereka sedikit, Kai." D.O berusaha menghibur Kai.

"Jangan karena kau **setahun **lebih tua dariku lalu kau bisa menasihatiku seenaknya. Tidak." Kai berbalik dan berjalan pergi. D.O garuk-garuk kepala melihat tingkah Kai.

"Perkembangan kemampuannya tidak sebanding dengan kedewasaannya, duh." Gumam D.O. Dan saat ia berbalik ke belakang, Tao sudah bersama Yuri.

"Mau ikut makan bersama, Kyungsoo?" Tawar Yuri dengan ramah.

"Ah, tidak. Kalian makanlah berdua dengan mesra. Hahaha..." Ledek D.O dan lalu pergi meninggalkan Tao dengan wajah merah.

"Ih, D.O..." Gerutu Tao. Yuri menatapnya heran dan Tao cuma bisa nyengir. Kemudian, mereka berdua pun bergandengan tangan dan lalu pergi.

**~BtEP GO!~**

Son Na Eun—nama gadis berparas cantik itu—menaruh tasnya di ranjangnya dan lekas berjalan menuju sudut kanan kamarnya. Ia meraba sedikit dari hadapan rak buku untuk menemukan sebuah tombol dan menekannya. Sebuah tangga menuju ke ruang bawah tanah pun muncul di tengah kamarnya.

"Aku pulang," ucapnya lembut dan turun ke bawah tangga tersebut.

Ruangan itu penuh dengan komputer dan di pusatnya terdapat tabung yang berisikan sosok lelaki telanjang yang tubuhnya diselimuti cairan yang membuatnya hidup abadi dalam tabung tersebut. Na Eun mengoperasikan salah satu komputer dengan senyumnya yang selalu menghias wajahnya.

"Jung Ilhoon, cepatlah sadar." Na Eun tanpa sengaja meneteskan airmata di keyboard miliknya. Yah, sama seperti hari-hari biasanya.

Ia memutar kursi putarnya untuk menatap sosok lelaki itu. Na Eun menyeka airmata di pipinya dan kembali memasang wajah tersenyum.

"Hampir setahun kau tertidur, Ilhoon... Bangunlah..." Na Eun berkata lirih. Ia menengok sebuah kalender dan airmatanya makin tak bisa ditahan. Dua minggu lagi adalah tepat setahun di mana Na Eun menaruh Ilhoon dalam tabung tersebut.

Na Eun berjalan mendekati tabung tersebut dan menyentuhnya perlahan dengan telapak tangannya yang halus dan hangat. Ilhoon tak dapat merasakan apa-apa tentunya. Tapi, Na Eun sangat berharap Ilhoon bisa merasakannya kembali—seperti dulu.

"Kau sudah tertidur cukup lama, Ilhoon... Sudah waktunya kau bangun... Aku lelah menangis terus setiap pulang sekolah dan terus berlanjut sampai aku tertidur. Dan itupun aku masih bermimpi tentangmu dan menangis lagi, Ilhoon..." Na Eun merasakan hatinya sangat sedih. Tapi, ia tetap tersenyum. Ia tak mau, saat Ilhoon membuka matanya tanpa melihat senyuman bagai malaikat milik Na Eun.

"Hei," seorang lelaki menegur Na Eun dari puncak anak tangga. Na Eun menengok dan melihat sosok yang ia lama kenal ada di sana—tersenyum dengan senyumnya yang masih sama, "aku membuat lab ini bukan untuk kau tangisi setiap hari, Son Nae Eun."

Bukannya senang, airmata Na Eun malah makin merebak dan ia langsung berlari untuk memeluk lelaki tersebut. Satu per satu anak tangga ia pijaki dan dua anak tangga terakhir ia melompat masuk ke dekapan Minhyuk.

"Kemana saja kau, kak Minhyuk? Jahat sekali... Hu hu hu..." Na Eun menangis di dekapan Minhyuk.

Minhyuk mengelus kepala Na Eun dan hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Yang terpenting, aku sudah di sini, bukan?"

Na Eun mengangguk pelan dalam rangkulan hangat Minhyuk itu.

"Yang terpenting, kau sudah kembali..." Na Eun bermanja-manja di pelukan Minhyuk. Ia teringat sesuatu dan menatap wajah Minhyuk dari bawah, "Tapi—"

"Jika itu tentang Eunkwang, maaf." Minhyuk merespon cepat dan tatapannya berubah drastis menjadi ekstra tajam, meskipun lurus ke depan, bukan kepada Na Eun.

"A-Aku tak akan bertanya tentangnya. Maafkan aku juga." Na Eun melepaskan pelukannya karena takut Minhyuk marah.

Minhyuk berdiri dan berjalan masuk ke laboratorium miliknya tersebut. Ia mengecek salah satu komputer dan mendesah pelan. "Huh... Harusnya Ilhoon sudah sadar saat ini. Ada apa dengannya?"

"A-Apa ada yang berbahaya?" Tanya Na Eun khawatir.

"Tidak menutup kemungkinan. Tapi, mustahil. Aku sudah memproses segalanya dengan baik dan harusnya ia sudah bangun. Jangan-jangan... Dia—"

"Cepat katakan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!" Na Eun membentak Minhyuk. Tapi, Minhyuk malah menoleh santai pada Na Eun dan lalu nyengir.

"Setahun berlalu dan kau masih si cantik yang polos dan bodoh. Hihihi..." Minhyuk tertawa geli.

"Jangan main-main!" Na Eun nampaknya masih kesal dengan bercandaan Minhyuk.

"Ya, Na Eun. Aku tahu cinta terpendammu pada Ilhoon yang tak pernah tersampaikan," Minhyuk kembali menatap layar komputernya dan berkata dengan nada main-main.

"L-Lalu?" Tanya Na Eun sambil menyeka airmatanya—lagi.

"Senang bukan, melihat Ilhoon tanpa busana setiap hari~?" Minhyuk terkekeh pelan. Sementara, wajah Na Eun sudah semerah cairan termometer pada suhu tinggi.

"Berhenti main-main ku bilang!" Na Eun kembali membentak Minhyuk.

"Nah—" Minhyuk tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Na Eun cepat dan terheran-heran dengan ekspresi datar Minhyuk.

"Ilhoon akhirnya sadar." Minhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan ekspresi bahagia.

Na Eun menatap tabung tersebut dan langsung jatuh duduk melihat Ilhoon sudah membuka matanya dan sedang menatap Na Eun. Sekali lagi, Ilhoon telanjang.

"Ku pikir aku akan ke toilet~" Minhyuk berlari kecil dan keluar dari labnya.

Ilhoon melotot. Na Eun membungkam mulutnya, berusaha untuk tidak teriak. Tapi—

"Huwaaaaa!"

**~BtEP GO!~**

Dahulu kala, BtEP adalah grup yang paling tersohor seantero dunia. Mereka terdiri dari dua puluh lima lelaki cerdas, tangkas, kuat, dan pemberani. Masing-masing dari mereka memiliki kunci penting dalam tim.

Bang Yongguk, Wu Fan, Kim Joon Myeon, dan Seo Eunkwang. Empat pilar utama yang entah mengapa justru jadi tiang yang paling rapuh dan mudah tuk diadu domba. Sebuah kesalah pahaman yang berujung pembubaran BtEP dengan Yongguk sebagai tersangka utamanya. Tiada yang tahu nasib Yongguk saat ini. Begitu pun dengan tiga pilar sisanya. Mereka hilang secara misterius dan tak bisa ditemukan selama setahun terakhir oleh anak buah mereka.

Sudah setahun terakhir, Luhan—seorang polisi muda—mencari informasi mengenai empat mantan pimpinannya itu. Hanya satu yang berhasil terungkap dan itu adalah Bang Yongguk.

Luhan kembali menengguk kopi di cangkirnya dan melemparkan beberapa berkas dengan kasar ke mejanya. Ia tak bisa percaya dengan fakta yang ia dapatkan bahwa Yongguk saat ini ada di penjara paling kejam di dunia. Yaitu, di Heechul's Prison Tower. _Lebih baik mati daripada seorang kriminal masuk ke sana_, begitu menurut rumor.

"Kenapa bisa...?!" Luhan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, stres. Meskipun ia tahu BtEP hancur karena Yongguk, tapi ia tetap tidak bisa menyangka kalau Yongguk sampai tertangkap dan dimasukkan ke penjara itu.

"Ini semua pasti ulah Kris...!" Luhan menggeletukkan giginya sambil mengingat mantan pimpinan divisinya dulu. "Kris-lah yang sudah menjebloskan Yongguk ke penjara. Aku yakin itu."

_Tok. Tok. Tok._

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan Luhan.

"Ya, masuklah." Ucap Luhan berusaha rileks kembali. Masuklah seorang petugas wanita dengan nama Seo Joo Hyun.

"Permisi, tuan Luhan," Seohyun menundukan kepalanya kepada Luhan dan menyerahkan sebuah amplop cokelat besar kepada Luhan, "saya mendapatkan itu dari seorang kurir. Ia bilang untuk anda. Dari—"

"Keluargaku?" Potong Luhan sambil membuka pelan-pelan tali kecil pada amplop tersebut.

"—Wu Fan, seorang saudagar China."

_**Degh!**_

"Keluarlah." Ucap Luhan singkat—Seohyun saja sampai terperanjat dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya, takut-takut kalau Luhan akan marah kepadanya.

Luhan menyadari ekspresi takut Seohyun. _Ah, aku lupa ia seorang gadis manis yang sungguh sensitif_, pikir Luhan.

"Maaf, ehm. Maksudku, terimakasih, Seo Joo Hyun. Kau boleh keluar sekarang." Luhan memasang senyumnya. Seohyun pun mengangkat kepalanya dan membalas senyum Luhan, barulah ia keluar dari ruangan Luhan.

Setelah Seohyun menutup pintunya dengan rapat, Luhan pun merobek amplop tersebut dan melihat stempel yang ada di pojok kanan bawah bagian dalam amplop tersebut. Ada. Berarti, itu benar dari Kris.

Luhan pun membuka kertas berlipat itu dan melihat isi kertas itu kosong melompong. Apakah Luhan dikerjai? Tidak.

"Kau masih terus menggunakan trik ini rupanya, Kris..." Luhan terkekeh dan menyobek kertas itu menjadi dua. Setelah itu tinta hitam meresap dengan sendirinya ke dua bagian kertas itu—membentuk kalimat demi kalimat. Setelah yakin semuanya tertulis, Luhan pun membacanya.

_**Dear, Luhan.**_

_**Hahaha... Hanya kau yang ku kirimi surat ini, harusnya kau bersyukur masih bisa mendapat kabar dariku. D.O dan Tao baru lulus, bukan? Ah, aku tak sabar untuk dapat traktiran dari mereka. Hahaha...**_

_**Kabarku baik, tak perlu mencariku. Aku tidak sebodoh Yongguk yang bisa sampai masuk ke neraka itu. Suho... Ku pikir, ia mati. Dan Eunkwang masih di rumah sakit jiwa setelah tahu Yongguk mengkhianati kita. Tak perlu repot mencari kebenarannya, Luhan. Sia-sia. Sama seperti Kai.**_

_**Kau hiduplah dengan tenang dan nikahi Seo Joo Hyun-mu itu. Jika ia menyukaimu, ia akan menerima pinanganmu. Hahaha... Misi terakhir ini**__**—ah, lupakan saja. Kita sudah berakhir. Biarkan kepolisian yang menyelidiki serta menyudahi kasus ini. Oh iya! Kau ada di kepolisian, ya? Mungkin, kau akan menemukan lebih banyak fakta dari apa yang Kai sudah usahakan mati-matian.**_

_**Ku mohon, Luhan. Aku tak ingin melihat darahmu ada di telapak tanganku, jadi berbaliklah dan cium Seohyun-mu. Maksudku, hiduplah dengan damai dan matilah dalam kebahagiaan bersama anak cucumu. Aku pemimpin yang kuat, aku akan menang, atau aku akan mati dalam kejayaan. Tenanglah, Luhan. Tuhan sudah menggariskan segalanya.**_

_**By me, Wu Fan / Kris. **_

Luhan menyandarkan dirinya di kursinya dan memijit kepalanya yang penat. Ia tahu betul karakter Kris yang justru tidak tertebak. Luhan akan membaca ulang surat tersebut untuk memecahkan petunjuk yang Kris tinggalkan untuknya. Ia akan terus mencari tahu.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

_"It's War, Then"_

_Cast :_

_EXO, BAP, BToB, Super Junior_

_Cameo :_

_Kwon Yuri SNSD_

_Son Na Eun A-Pink_

**Warning : OOC, misstypo, boyxboy, SuGen, EXOshidae, BToBxAPink, BAPxSecret, dll. Review ditunggu~ Don't like don't read!**

**Summary :**

**Mereka semua awalnya adalah satu tim. Yongguk, Suho, Kris, dan Eunkwang adalah empat pilar utama dari grup detektif bernama BtEP (Born to Extraordinary Perfect). Tapi, mereka dibubarkan secara mendadak dan diadu domba hingga saling pecah. Sementara itu, sosok jahat mulai menjalankan rencananya. Dapatkan BtEP kembali bersama dan mengalahkan musuh mereka?**

**~BtEP GO!~**

Na Eun, Ilhoon, dan Minhyuk kini sudah duduk di kamar Na Eun. Labnya sudah ditutup kembali dan_—well, _Ilhoon sudah berpakaian.

Na Eun masih sangat gugup untuk menatap Ilhoon dan hanya berani lirik-lirik kecil dengan wajah bersemu merah. Ilhoon masih merasa canggung dengan Na Eun setelah tahu selama ini Na Eun melihat tubuhnya _full naked_. Hanya Minhyuk yang masih santai—bermain-main dengan buah ceri sebagai topping es krimnya.

"Lucu bukan, kita bisa reunian di kamar seorang gadis?" Minhyuk berkata pada Ilhoon.

"Kau membiarkanku dilihat telanjang selama hampir setahun dan masih bisa melucu seperti itu, huh? Kejam sekali." Ilhoon berbaring di rangjang Na Eun, di sebelah Na Eun yang duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Kau berharap aku akan memasukanmu menggunakan pakaian, huh? Mau masuk angin memangnya? Hehehe..." Minhyuk malah bercanda lagi. Ilhoon sudah terlalu biasa dengan keusilan Minhyuk.

Ilhoon duduk kembali. "Lalu, kenapa kau membuat laboratorium macam itu di rumah Na Eun?" Tanyanya, masih heran.

"Kau tahu kan, dunia mengira kau sudah mati. Semua sudah direncanakan. Hanya di rumah Na Eun yang tersedia saat itu—" Minhyuk melirik Na Eun. Na Eun tau arti pandangan itu dan wajahnya kembali memerah. "—lagipula, ia sepertinya suka, kok! Lihat saja wajahnya. Lucu sekali, bukan?" Minhyuk tersenyum usil dan wajah Na Eun bertambah merah saja.

Ilhoon menengok pada Na Eun dan tersenyum kecil. Kemudian, ia menepuk kepala Na Eun dan mencium kening Na Eun. Yang dicium terperanjat saking terkejutnya dan kemudian menatap mata si pencium dalam-dalam.

"Ku dengar kau menangis setiap hari untukku. Kau pasti sangat mengkhawatirkan aku, iya kan? Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu, Na Eun." Ilhoon berkata lembut. Na Eun ingin pingsan rasanya.

"A-A-Aku t-tidak melakukan a-apapun, k-kok..." Gumam Na Eun malu.

Ilhoon kembali menatap Minhyuk dengan tatapan serius. "Lalu, bagaimana kelanjutan semua ini?" Tanya Ilhoon.

Minhyuk melepas senyum usilnya dan berjalan menuju tasnya di pojok kamar Na Eun. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah map dan melemparkannya kepada Ilhoon.

"Terlalu lama tidur, kau pasti tidak tahu apa-apa. Bang Yongguk kini ada di Heechul's Prison Tower—a.k.a neraka kecil-kecilan di dunia ini." Ucap Minhyuk.

"A-Apa?" Ilhoon menautkan alisnya, tidak percaya dengan ucapan Minhyuk.

"Aku tak bercanda. Seluruh dunia sudah tahu kabar itu." Minhyuk berkata lagi. Ilhoon lanjut membaca isi dokumen dalam map tersebut.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan—"

"Eunkwang?" Minhyuk kembali memotong pertanyaan jika itu tentang Eunkwang. "Dia sudah bukan lagi leader kita. Setidaknya, itulah yang ia ucapkan padaku terakhir kami bertemu."

"E-Eunkwang berkata begitu?" Ilhoon terlihat sangat terpukul.

Minhyuk menghela nafasnya yang berat lalu sedikit menggeleng. "Berat memang mengakuinya—" Minhyuk mengisyaratkan Ilhoon untuk terus membaca dokumen tersebut. Ilhoon kemudian terkejut melihat berkas masuknya Eunkwang di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa.

"—aku sampai kesal dan memanipulasi semua ini. Aku tidak ingin **mantan** leader kita itu menyandang nama pecundang. Jadi, aku buat saja seakan-akan dia shock dengan pengkhianatan yang dilakukan Yongguk." Minhyuk tersenyum dan memakan buah ceri yang sedari tadi cuma ia main-mainkan.

"A-Apa Eunkwang tahu tentang semua ini?" Tanya Ilhoon tak yakin.

"Kau selalu tahu Eunkwang. Hehehe..." Minhyuk tertawa dan mulai menyendokan es krim ke dalam mulutnya.

Ilhoon menutup map tersebut. "Apa kabar dengan BAP dan EXO?"

"Bubar~" Jawab Minhyuk singkat.

"T-Tidak mungkin..." Ilhoon menganga.

"Tidak, aku bercanda. Aku hanya tak terlalu peduli dengan mereka, jadi aku tak mencari tahu. Yang jelas, hari ini hari kelulusan D.O, Tao, Youngjae, dan Daehyun." Jawab Minhyuk dengan terkekeh.

"Ada satu lagi yang seangkatan dengan mereka, bukan? Ng... Peniel?" Ilhoon agak canggung menyebutkan nama itu. Minhyuk mengerjap beberapa kali dengan sendok masih di dalam mulutnya, masih dijilat-jilat. Minhyuk melepaskan sendok itu dan berkata, _ha_, sampai—

"—kita simpulkan saja Peniel juga akan kembali dari Amerika dekat-dekat ini." Minhyuk tersenyum lebar.

"A-Amerika?" Tanya Ilhoon.

Di bandara Incheon, Korea, sebuah pesawat baru tiba dan mendarat. Seorang pria pun turun dengan sebuah tangan di dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Si bodoh itu mendapatkan ujian lebih awal dan ia langsung dinyatakan lulus setelah menyelesaikan enam mata ujian dalam waktu tiga setengah jam. Kemudian,"

Shin Dong Geun, nama pria itu. Atau, kawan-kawannya lebih mengenal ia dengan nama Peniel.

"... Ia ke Amerika untuk menjemput gadisnya dan membatalkan pertunangan gadis itu—"

"_Watch your step, baby~_" Peniel membantu gadis itu menuruni anak tangga dengan perlahan.

Minhyuk tersenyum dan lalu berkata, "—Hong Yookyung. Yah... Peniel sudah tumbuh dewasa sekarang. Hahaha..."

**~BtEP GO!~**

Himchan saat ini merasa hatinya berbunga-bunga melihat Youngjae makan dengan lahapnya sementara Daehyun meliriknya sinis—sambil memakan sepotong daging sapi panggang juga. Himchan sungguh merindukan momen kebersamaan ia dan dua juniornya itu seperti dulu.

"Kalian berdua, tinggallah bersamaku. Aku rasa, kita perlu menyusun kembali kelompok kita seperti dahulu kala." Usul Himchan.

Youngjae berhenti mengunyah dan menelan dagingnya. "Aku masih dalam proses menyelesaikan GigaMato-ku. Sulit jika aku harus pulang-pergi, kak."

Himchan mengangguk kecil, lalu menatap Daehyun. Daehyun menunduk perlahan dan menjawab, "Aku juga tidak bisa jauh dari Youngjae. Maksudku, kami sudah rekan sejak lama dan jauh lebih aman jika kami bersama-sama."

Himchan tersenyum kecil. _Ya, memang dua anak itu lebih spesial saat berdampingan_, pikir Himchan. Kemudian, Himchan mengambil sepotong daging dan menyantapnya dengan mata tertutup.

"Ya, aku harap kau tidak marah, senior. Habisnya aku sudah menghabiskan waktuku setahun belakangan untuk menyusun robot-robot yang—huh, sayangnya—aku tak tahu untuk siapa dan apa tujuannya lagi membuat mereka." Youngjae mendesah pelan. "GigaMato adalah proyek terakhirku."

Himchan mengangguk. "Aku mengerti."

Youngjae mendesah lagi. "Tapi, setidaknya aku ingin sekali bisa menunjukan GigaMato-ku saat sudah seratus persen selesai pada kalian. Jongup akan heboh dan Zelo akan berkata, _ah, aku lebih baik_. Daehyun akan menjadi tester, kau yang merusuh, dan.. Ketua Yongguk... Ia..." Youngjae menahan airmatanya untuk keluar. Daehyun menepuk-nepuk punggung Youngjae, juga merasa prihatin.

Himchan mendesah. Bukan untuk hal ini ia mengajak Youngjae dan Daehyun makan bersama. Sebenarnya, Himchan tak ingin membuat dua anak yang baru lulus SMA-nya itu masuk dalam misinya. Tapi, ia harus. Lagipula, Youngjae dan Daehyun adalah anak yang cerdas. Jika mereka mau, mereka akan mendapat informasi yang mereka mau dengan mudah.

Himchan memberikan alat untuk dipasangkan pada daun telinga Youngjae dan Daehyun. Itu adalah alat khusus yang bisa membuat pemakainya mendengar suara bisikan dari orang yang mengirim sinyal melalui sebuah mikro-mic, jadi mereka tidak akan kelihatan seperti sedang bercakap-cakap dan sulit menyadap pembicaraan mereka. Youngjae dan Daehyun tahu, ada hal yang amat penting yang akan disampaikan Himchan. Mereka pun memasang alat itu. Himchan pun tahu yang harus ia lakukan adalah menatap keluar jendela dan berakting seolah-olah melihat orang lain di luar sana. Ia pun mulai menyampaikan informasi yang ia punya.

"Dengar, ini sebuah rahasia besar yang bahkan dunia pun belum tahu. Sebuah organisasi besar yang di pimpin oleh Park Jung Soo sudah merencanakan semua ini. BtEP pun dibubarkan karena akal bulus organisasi itu. Identitas anggota mereka masih buram. Yang jelas, kita semua keliru. Bang Yongguk tidak bersalah sama sekali."

Youngjae dan Daehyun ternganga. Tapi, mereka berdua dengan cepat menyikapi keterkejutan mereka agar tak mencurigakan. Daehyun meminum the hijaunya dan Youngjae sok-sok sibuk membulak-balik daging sapi di piring kecap.

"Yongguk masuk ke penjara itu sengaja dijebloskan oleh Kris. Kita semua mengira bahwa itu adalah karena Kris terperdaya. Nyatanya, itu adalah persetujuan Kris dan Yongguk. Aku tak mengerti apa yang akan terjadi sebenarnya, hanya satu. Kita harus meloloskan Yongguk dari Heechul's Prison Tower. Dengan itu, semuanya jadi jelas, meskipun—"

Youngjae memakan dagingnya dan Daehyun menaruh sedotannya kembali. Himchan tersenyum menatap Youngjae dan Daehyun.

"—itu artinya kita menyatakan perang pada mereka." Ucap Himchan pelan. Terlihat jelas, sebutir airmata ada di pelupuk mata Himchan. Ia tak mau lagi berperang, tapi ia harus.

Youngjae melepas alatnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya—kepalanya mendongak ke atas, ke langit-langit. Daehyun pun jadi bimbang juga. Ia menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan dan menatap ke luar jendela. Himchan tahu, inilah yang akan terjadi jika ia menceritakannya sekarang.

"Maaf. Aku tak bermaksud membuat hari kelulusan kalian jadi tak enak seperti ini. Aku harusnya tak menceritakan ini pada kalian." Himchan menundukkan kepalanya.

Youngjae melihat kepada seniornya itu yang kini matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia menghela nafasnya, merasa punya tanggung jawab juga akan hal ini.

"Aku akan ikut. Akhirnya, aku akan kembali membuat robot-robotku jadi bahagia lagi. Hehehe..." Youngjae tersenyum lebar. Himchan mengangkat kepalanya dan memasang wajah tak percaya.

"Aku juga, deh. Biar bagaimanapun, Youngjae akan kalut jika tidak bersamaku." Daehyun mengulum senyumnya, tapi malah dapat tatapan sinis dari Youngjae.

"Jaga ucapanmu, ya, Jung Daehyun. Kau yang butuh aku, aku hanya seperdelapannya." Youngjae menjulurkan lidahnya.

"K-kau setengah, aku seperempat butuh!" Bantah Daehyun.

"Aku setengah, kau benar-benar membutuhkan aku! Jangan mengelak lagi!" Youngjae mencolok-colok pipi Daehyun dengan sumpitnya.

"Aish! Ini kotor, bodoh!" Omel Daehyun.

"Ah, kau ini... Rasakan, rasakan, rasakan!" Youngjae kini mencolokkan sumpitnya ke berbagai bagian tubuh Daehyun.

"Hentikan!" Daehyun mengelak dan mengambil sebuah sumpit lain untuk perang sumpit melawan Youngjae.

Himchan—lagi-lagi—hanya bisa tertawa melihat kedua juniornya itu. Sekaligus, perasaannya sungguh bahagia karena setidaknya sudah dua rekannya kembali lagi. Hanya tinggal Jongup dan Zelo, baru mencari anggota BToB dan juga EXO. Selanjutnya menyelamatkan Yongguk dan sekali lagi berperang bersama.

**~BtEP GO!~**

Tao dan Yuri berada di sebuah restoran China saat ini. Tao bilang ia tak mau kelulusannya dirayakan terlalu mewah, jadi ia hanya ingin makan berdua dengan Yuri, itu saja.

"Nah, Tao, sudahkah kau berpikir rencana ke depanmu seperti apa?" Tanya Yuri.

Tao menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Aku mungkin akan kembali ke China?" Tao mengangkat alisnya.

"Dan meninggalkanku?" Yuri mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Tao tertawa kecil dan berkata, "aku tahu kau akan bilang begitu. Hahaha..."

Yuri mencubit lengan Tao. "Ish, jahat!"

Tao tertawa lagi. Kemudian, sesaat hening menyapa mereka.

Tiba-tiba Tao berkata, "Mungkin memang aku harusnya kembali ke BtEP. Mungkin... Kris masih hidup."

Yuri menaruh sumpitnya dan menggenggam tangan Tao dengan kedua tangannya. "Sudah ku bilang, Tao. Hentikan. Kau tak perlu lagi mengenal mereka dan membahayakan hidupmu. Tinggallah bersamaku." Kali ini tatapan Yuri _pure _sedih.

"Kris masih hidup. Itu satu yang aku yakini. Tapi, jika harus memilih antara BtEP dan kau—" Tao terdiam sejenak.

_"Seorang ksatria—saat ia harus memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan perjuangannya—disitulah ia akan memulai kehidupan damainya. Tapi, ksatria yang sesungguhnya mencari damai bukan untuk diri sendiri, melainkan untuk seluruh umat manusia."_

"—aku akan memilih kau, Yuri." Tao tersenyum kecut. Dalam hati ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang telah berbohong pada kekasihnya itu.

Yuri menyentuh pipi Tao dan memberikan sebuah kecupan mesra yang singkat di bibir Tao. "Aku pun tak akan mengecewakanmu dan akan terus memberikan yang terbaik untukmu, Tao." Yuri tersenyum.

Tao menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Ah, bicara apa aku ini? A-Aku tak seharusnya bicara sok-sokan seperti itu! Hahahaha..."

Yuri hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah bodoh calon suaminya kelak itu.

Tiba-tiba saja—

"Jangan main-main, anak kecil." Seorang lelaki masuk ke restoran itu dan dengan cepat menyergap Yuri. Saat Tao akan mengejar, lelaki berkacamata hitam itu menodongkan sebuah pistol di pelipis Yuri. Ia mundur perlahan.

Tapi, Tao tak kehabisan akal. Ia adalah petarung kungfu yang hebat. Dengan cepat, ia melemparkan sebuah pukulan tenaga dalam ke tangan yang memegang pistol.

"Ku bilang, jangan main-main." Lelaki itu menekankan ucapannya setelah dengan sangat mudah memecah arah tembakan tenaga dalam milik Tao ke dua arah berbeda.

Yuri berhasil sedikit meronta dan meneriakkan sebuah nama, "Kim Jong Woo—!"

Lelaki itu tersenyum menatap Yuri dan kembali berjalan mundur sampai ia masuk ke sebuah limosin hitam. Tao mengejar sampai depan pintu, tapi tak dapat berbuat banyak. Dan ternyata, penderitaan Tao tak berhenti sampai di situ.

"Belajarlah lagi."

Kaca jendela terbuka dan sebuah peluru timah dimuntahkan dari sebuah pistol. Karena masih shock, Tao tak sempat menghindar dan terkena di bagian dadanya sebanyak tiga kali dan langsung ambruk di depan restoran.

Dan hal yang terakhir Tao dengar adalah,

"Yesung... Ia sudah kembali rupanya..."

**~BtEP GO!~**

Sebuah pengejaran terjadi antara Kai dan seorang lelaki berjubah hitam yang larinya sangat cepat. Setiap menitnya, jarak di antara Kai dan lelaki itu makin melebar saking cepatnya lari lelaki itu. Tapi, Kai tak mau menyerah. Ia tahu siapa sosok dibalik jubah hitam itu sebenarnya.

"Kau tak akan ku biarkan lolos!" Kai menggunakan kemampuannya untuk melompat jauh dan sangat cepat hingga ia bisa berada di depan lelaki itu dalam hitungan detik saja.

"Ha! Kau hanya bisa melompat, tapi setelah itu tak bisa langsung mengontrol tubuhmu, bukan?" Lelaki itu langsung menghentikan larinya sejenak dan menendang wajah Kai dengan sangat kencang sampai Kai terpental dan menabrak tumpukan kardus di depan sebuah pabrik.

Kai masih tak mau menyerah setelah susah payah ia mengejar sosok lelaki itu sejauh ini.

"Lee Donghae!" Kai mengacungkan telunjuknya kepada lelaki itu.

"Hahaha... Anak yang cerdas sekali kau." Lelaki itu membuka jubahnya dan benar saja. Lee Donghae-lah sosok berjubah tersebut. Dan Donghae langsung menerjang tubuh Kai yang masih sempoyongan dan kembali menendangnya hingga tubuh Kai terhempas ke dinding pabrik dan membuat retakan. Kai memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

Tak cukup sampai disitu, Donghae berjalan menuju Kai dan menjambak rambutnya. Donghae mengangkat kepala Kai dan menodongkan sebuah pistol ke pelipis Kai.

"Berhubung kau sudah melihatku dan mengejarku sampai ke sini, kau harus mati, anak manis~" ucap Donghae dan—

**Dor!**

**To Be Continued...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oke, akhirnya masuk ke chapter dua berhubung emang ini fic udah ditulis lumayan lama dan baru jadi 2 chapter. Makasih banget buat yg udah review, jeongmal jeongmal gomawo! Hahaha... Dukung terus fic ini, ya? Berhubung author masih baru di fandom screenplay ini hahaha ^^ Bye~!


End file.
